Full Moon
by ScipioPB
Summary: When Comet and his siblings are suddenly ripped away from their parents, they stay with their mother's sister, but how long can they stay? They've heard of the wild cats that live in the forest beyond, and it sounds like a promising life, but what happens when they find them? And what's this about a prophecy? My first fanfic, please review! Rated T for Warriors.
1. The Darkest Night

**This is my first fanfic! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

A yowl cut across the frigid clearing, and the soft murmuring silenced almost immediately. Four cats sat in an ancient oak tree, one on each branch. One of them, obviously older than the others, stepped forward first. The one who yowled stepped back with a respectful nod toward the other.

"I will go first," the tabby announced, her voice hinted question, as if anyone wanted to challenge her. With a nod she started, "All is well in Shadeclan. One of our queens, Larchwing, has given birth to two kits, and we have a new apprentice, Foxpaw!"

She paused as the cats below cheered for the apprentice, their breath clearly visible within the moonlight. The red apprentice shyly ducked away as her mentor purred beside her.

"Our prey is plentiful despite it being the middle of leaf-bare, and we have had no more trouble with the stray fox that wandered into our territory for the past moon, thanks to my deputy, Flintstrike, and Lizardclaw and Wetpaw. Shadeclan has nothing more to announce, Ivystar?" with a slight nod to the other she-cat, the brown and black tabby stepped back.

Ivystar stepped forward and sat down on the thin branch, twitching her ears at the slight sway of the branch. "Thank you, Leopardstar, I'm glad your clan is prospering even at the beginning of this cold leaf-bare. As with Shadeclan, Streamclan is well. The river, although slightly frozen over, is still plentiful and full of fish," some murmuring was heard among the cats, but grey she-cat decided to ignore it and move on. "Unfortunately, my old deputy, Reedtail, has died from an early case of green cough and we mourn for him. His bravery will never be forgotten, and I hope his kits pass this trait on as well. They are now apprentices, Icypaw and Timberpaw!"

The clans cheered for them, but the apprentices obviously tried to put on a smile as they shouted their names and their father's. She waited till the noise died down to finish.

"My new deputy is Aspenshade. We have had no more trouble with the two-legs since the river started to become colder. Streamclan had nothing else to report," she finished. With a glance across the clearing, she backed up and sat down.

A large brown tabby stepped out next, much to the dismay of the other leaders, and held his head high. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I will go next," he started. "All is well in Cloudclan. We have two new warriors, Morningblaze and Rabbitfoot, and one new apprentice, Tinypaw!"

"Morningblaze! Rabbitfoot! Tinypaw!" the clans cheered, mostly from Cloudclan. The new warriors and apprentice smiled proudly.

"Cloudclan has one more thing to announce," some of the cats shuffled their paws, as if knowing what he was going to say next. He looked around the clearing and started to speak. "Cloudclan is growing bigger, and with more mouths to feed we need to expand our borders. We will be moving our borders at dawn into Stormclan territory, as far as the sycamore tree."

Yowls of outrage erupted from clearing all at once from Cloudclan cats and Stormclan cats, with Shadeclan and Streamclan awkwardly scooting toward the edge of the ravine, looking nervously at each other, the other clans, and at the moon where thin clouds started to drift around slowly.

"This is outrage, Thornstar! You may not move your borders. We will fight tooth and claw to defend them if you have even the slightest urge to steal what is rightfully ours!" the Stormclan leader retorted, voice echoing among the clearing. Stormclan cats cheered for their leader.

"What gives you the right to do so, Thornstar?" Ivystar asked, her green eyes blazing.

"It's simple, we have more mouths to feed then Stormclan. Everyone knows Stormclan's ranks have decreased ever sense the badger attack last leaf-fall, while our ranks are growing!" he yowled. Some of the Stormclan cats faltered a bit at the mention of the badger attack, some shooting glances around as if the badgers will jump out of the shadows.

"We will never move our borders, Thornstar. Stormclan is strong!" the golden tom shouted.

"Well then, Bumblestar, prepare yourself for a ba-"

"Look at the moon! Starclan is angry with all the arguing!" the Shadeclan medicine cat cried.

"Yes, stop fight-!" another medicine cat stopped mid-sentence and collapsed, along with the rest of the medicine cats, except the apprentices.

Frightened shrieks erupted while cats fearfully looked at the moon, now totally covered with clouds, plunging the clans into darkness.

"Calm down everyone! Calm down!" Leopardstar shouted above the noise as her and the other leaders and deputies surrounded the medicine cats.

"They're still breathing!" a dark grey apprentice exclaimed.

Suddenly, all four medicine cats stood up with the other cats jumping back. They opened their eyes, but only light streamed out.

"On the full moon of the coldest night, they will come. The four, with powers unseen till now. From the depths of despair, they are found. A Storm will save them, then they will save it," they said in union with voices that weren't theirs.

And with that, they collapsed again, shutting their eyes, the light now gone again. The clouds started to float away and the clans started to calm down. They slowly stood up, this time with their eyes normal. The leaders, deputies, and medicine cat apprentices all just stared at the medicine cats with awe and slight fear, shaking, but not just from the cold.

"Wha- what happened? Why are you all looking at us?" the Stormclan medicine cat asked drowsily.

Thornstar quickly broke out of the trance and replied, "You, um, blacked out and started to say things, things that kind of sounded like a prophecy. Do any of you remember anything?"

"…No? All I remember is arguing and the moon being covered up, after that I-I don't remember a thing," a black she-cat said, slight fear obvious in her voice.

Leopardstar suddenly turned around toward the clans with them looking at her questionably. She turned back around.

"It appears that the clans didn't see or hear anything that happened here, and we mustn't speak of it. We will just wait for Starclan to give another sign to us or our medicine cats about what it must mean," she told them hurriedly. In a louder voice, turning toward the clearing of cats, she added, "The gathering has ended, Shadeclan, follow me."

And with that, she and her clan left toward the marshes, Cloudclan and Stormclan not far behind, leaving Ivystar and her clan in the clearing. She whispered to her deputy to lead while she took the rear, taking one last glance at the empty ravine, thinking back to what happened moments before. With the last look, she dashed through the undergrowth, not making a sound.


	2. Alliances

**Thank you so much to Shadowfur1017 and imlegitdemigod for my first ever reviews!**

**I forgot to put this here last time so Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

Stormclan

Leader: **Bumblestar - Golden tabby tom with black markings and green eyes**

Deputy: **Sleetfall** **- Pure white tom with grey tabby markings and blue eyes**

Medicine Cat: **Sagefrost** **- Bluish grey she-cat with black paws and green eyes**

Warriors: **Rainberry - Grey she-cat with white muzzle**

**Antfoot - Red tom with black tabby markings up his leg and tail**

Apprentice, Littlepaw

**Sunsplash - Golden she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes**

**Frogleap - Black tom with brown underbelly and one white paw**

**Brackenflight - Very dark grey tom with white markings and dark blue eyes**

Apprentice, Nightpaw

**Maplewhisker - White she-cat with ginger tabby markings and yellow eyes**

**Mudsplash - Light brown tom with black face markings**

**Silverstripe - Skinny, silver tabby she-cat with darker grey tail tip**

**Nettlestripe - Dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby markings and yellow eyes**

**Spiderstep - Long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes**

Apprentices: **Littlepaw - Fiery orange she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes**

**Nightpaw - Dark grey tom with a black "mask" and white paws**

Queens: **Hollyshade - Jet black she-cat with white around one eye**, mother to Mudsplash's kits; **Thistlekit** (Black tom with dark grey tabby markings) and **Mothkit** (Light brown she-cat with white ear tips)

**Honeywhisker - Very light ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip**, mother to Sleetfall's kits; **Kestrelkit** (Skinny light brown tom with a white splash on chest), **Whitekit** (Tabby brown tom with a white striped tail), and **Mintkit** (Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws)

**Pineblossom - Black she-cat with white paws**, expecting Brackenflight's kits

Elders: ******Smokeclaw - Light and dark grey tom with white "mask"**

**Cherryflight - Lithe, golden tabby she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and tail tip**

**Molewhisker - Brown tom with black markings and blue eyes**

* * *

Streamclan

Leader: **Ivystar - Long-legged light grey she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentice, Icypaw

Deputy: **Aspenshade - Dark brown she-cat with black tabby markings**

Medicine Cat: **Blackflame - Jet black tom with one white paw and amber eyes**

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Warriors: **Minnowleap - Bluish grey she-cat with silver tabby markings**

**Rubblestrike - Grey tom with black underbelly and ear tips**

Apprentice,Swallowpaw

**Flamepool - Reddish tom with black face markings and yellow eyes**

**Rushingbreeze - Black she-cat with white tail tip and blue eyes**

Apprentice, Timberpaw

**Blazingtail - Black tom with red paws and pale green-yellow eyes**

**Applestrike - Creamy red she-cat with hazel eyes with green flecks**

**Hawkfeather - Tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy blue eyes**

Apprentice, Beetlepaw

**Frozenfang - Black tom with one white paw and white tail tip and markings**

**Redwing - Red tom with white paws and ear tips and light green eyes**

Apprentices: **Icypaw - Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey tabby markings**

**Rushpaw - Black tom with white around one blue eye**

**Swallowpaw - Golden brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Timberpaw - Grey tom with brown markings and light brown eyes**

**Beetlepaw - Silver tabby tom with black ear tips and markings**

Queens: **Mouseclaw - Dusky, light brown she-cat**, mother to Rubblestrike's kits; **Jumpkit** (Dark grey tom with brown paws), **Dawnkit** (Light brown she-cat with black tail tip), and **Marshkit** (Grey she-cat with white paws)

**Duskfall - Jet black she-cat with white underbelly**, mother to Blazingtail's kit; **Poppykit** (Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey paws)

**Frostcloud - Silvery-grey she-cat with green eyes**, expecting Flamepool's kits

Elders: **Jayflight - Light blue she-cat with grey paws and muzzle**

******Blizzardstorm - Light grey tom with black markings and stormy-green eyes**

* * *

Shadeclan

Leader: **Leopardstar - Brown/black tabby she-cat with creamy underbelly**

Deputy: **Flintstrike - Grey tom with bluish markings around his eyes**

Medicine Cat: **Mossdapple - Black she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentice, Coalpaw

Warriors: **Flowerblaze - Creamy brown she-cat with light brown paws**

**Lizardclaw - Golden she-cat with white tail tip and brown eyes**

Apprentice, Wetpaw

**Bluefire - Bluish tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

Apprentice, Berrypaw

**Duststorm - Tabby tom with white underbelly and tail tip**

**Eagletalon - Golden tabby tom with brown paws and amber eyes**

**Petalblossom - Pinkish-grey she-cat with black paws and belly and light blue eyes**

**Bouncewhisker - Black tom with grey markings and white ear tips**

Apprentice, Foxpaw

**Brightstorm - Fiery orange she-cat with red stripes and electric green eyes**

**Cinderstone - Grey and black tom with yellow eyes**

**Toadspring - Pale tabby tom with black stripes**

**Rosethorn - White she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes**

Apprentices: **Coalpaw - Dark grey tom with grey splashes**

**Wetpaw - Light grey tabby tom with white paws and chest**

**Berrypaw - Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Foxpaw - Red she-cat with black paws and muzzle and white tail tip**

Queens: **Blazefrost - Jet black she-cat with blue eyes**, mother of Toadspring's kits; **Softkit** (Creamy she-cat with black markings) and **Quailkit** (Black tom with silver paws and face markings)

**Dewfoot - Grey tabby she-cat with white paws**, mother of Flintstrike's kit; **Webkit** (Black and white tom with brown eyes)

**Larchwing - Silver she-cat with amber eyes**, mother of Cinderstone's kits; **Beekit** (White she-cat with black markings) and **Adderkit** (Grey tom with white paws)

Elders:** Lightningblaze - Jet black tom with white tuft on chest and yellow eyes**

**Echoflower - Grey she-cat with white muzzle and amber eyes**

* * *

Cloudclan

Leader: **Thornstar - Brown tabby tom with white around one eye**

Apprentice, Harepaw

Deputy: **Slateclaw - Light grey she-cat with brown face markings and green eyes**

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Medicine Cat: **Seedfall - Light grey tabby she-cat with silver face markings**

Apprentice, Gingerleaf

Warriors: **Fallensnow - Black tom with white splashes on pelt and paws**

**Sootcloud - Dark grey tom with light grey paws and blue eyes**

**Robintail - Bluish-grey she-cat with white ear tips and black paws**

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

**Beechfoot - Creamy brown tom with white underbelly**

**Snowflight - Pure white she-cat with black tail and amber eyes**

**Amberblaze - Black she-cat with brown paws and a white chest**

Apprentice, Tinypaw

**Smallstone - Grey tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Splashstorm - Fiery orange tom with white paws and chest**

**Morningblaze - Lithe, light brown she-cat with white striped tail and yellow eyes**

**Rabbitfoot - Black tom with brown chest and underbelly and one white paw**

Apprentices: **Harepaw - Light brown tom with white tail tip**

**Heatherpaw - Black she-cat with white around one eye and very pink nose**

**Gingerleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes**

**Weaselpaw - Very light brown tom with black and white paws**

**Tinypaw - Cream and brown she-cat with icy blue eyes**

Queens: **Creekpelt - Bluish-grey she-cat with green eyes**, mother to Smallstone's kits; **Duckkit** (White tom with brown markings), **Fleetkit** (Grey tom with silver underbelly), and **Whiskerkit** (Brown tabby tom with white paws and chest)

**Pebblefrost - Black she-cat with silver stripes**, mother of Beechfoot's kits; **Dashkit**(Black tom with white chest) and **Leafkit** (Creamy-black she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: **Blossomfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Darksky - Black tabby tom with grey tail tip**

**Squirrelfur - Cream and brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly**

* * *

Cats Outside the Clans

**Pike - Light brown tom with black tabby markings, former Stormclan cat**

**Ribbon - Black she-cat with a brown paws and white chest**

**Brooklynn - Grey she-cat with black underbelly, paws, and tail tip**

**Firefly - Light silver she-cat with yellow eyes and black paws**

**Comet - White tom with black splashes and pale green-yellow eyes**

**Freeze - Black tom with white markings and tail tip and blue eyes**

**Rosemary - Lithe, dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Blythe - Light brown she-cat with black speckles and white paws **

**Penny - Fiery orange she-cat with white underbelly and paws**

**Pepper - Grey tom with darker grey flecks and white paws**

**Spoon - Light grey she-cat with silver tabby markings and black ear tips**


	3. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the hollow log where six cats were huddled together in a multicolored ball of fur. Comet opened one eye to the sound of soft snoring and his rumbling stomach, reminding him of the tough season ahead. He slowly got up and lightly stepped over his siblings and parents, trying not to wake them up. He accidentally stepped on his sister's tail and she mumbled something in her sleep, but turned over shortly after. With a sigh of relief, he jumped out into the sunlight, relishing it on his black and white pelt. He was glad to get out of the stuffy log and into the fresh air.

He looked around the small clearing and stretched his legs, sliding his claws out till they shook. He stood up and shook his ruffled coat. He cleaned the moss off of it, and stood up again, satisfied at his job. He sniffed around for some breakfast, as he was old enough to eat prey, and slowly stalked through the grass. He smelled mouse and saw it nibbling on a beech nut. It was skinny, but it would do. He padded lightly over and prepared to leap when there was a rustling in a bush. Comet leapt but missed as the mouse dashed through a hidden hole in a tree. Growling, he turned around and leapt towards the bush to find his sister hiding within the leaves.

"Rosemary, that was my breakfast!" he shouted angrily. "And you scared it off!"

"Sorry, but I came to see what you were doing so early," she chirped. "Everyone's up, by the way. They were wondering where you went so I decided to look for you."

Sighing, he followed his younger sibling back to the log, staring longingly back at the dense undergrowth of the forest beyond. He'd heard legends of fierce wild cats that lived in the forest from wandering loners and rogues, that they lined their nests with badger fur and ate cat bones. He didn't believe the stories, of course, but he did wonder about what was beyond the small clearing he and his family shared.

"Why did you stop?" his sister asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just… thinking," he replied, not wanting to tell his sister about his thoughts, she'd think he was crazy.

"Well, ok then," she said hesitantly, obviously not believing the excuse.

They padded into the clearing to see his family already up and eating, making his stomach rumble even more. Rosemary gave him an amused look, but didn't say anything about it, much to Comet's relief.

"Hi Comet, Rosemary, come and eat with us as you don't have any prey for yourselves," Freeze, his brother, meowed in laughter.

Comet padded over to share a finch with his other sister, Blythe, while Rosemary went to go share with Freeze. Blythe passed part of the bird to Comet and he dug in hungrily while she looked on and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You have something on your face," she managed to choke out while she laughed.

He swiped his tongue over his face in an attempt to clean himself up as he finished up his half.

"Kits, we're going to go hunting today and you all will come, as we can see that Comet needs help with his hunter's crouch," their mother, Ribbon, told them.

"Ribbon, we're not kits anymore," Blythe meowed, slightly irritated. "I mean, we're three moons!"

"Yes I know, but we're all going together and that's final," their father, Pike, said.

After everyone was done, they set out in the other direction of where Comet was originally hunting, a part they were forbidden to go alone for reasons their parents wouldn't tell them. They padded for a little bit till their mother stopped and signaled with her tail to get down. He looked over Rosemary's shoulder to see a blackbird settling on a branch in a tree. Ribbon stalked over to the tree and slowly climbed up until she stepped onto the branch. The five of them watched silently as she launched herself at it and killed it with a single blow. She hopped down and walked over to them.

"Nice catch," Pike purred at his mate. She took it to the trunk of the tree and buried it for later, and they continued on.

* * *

They had a fairly good hunting trip, getting one more blackbird, two shrews, and a squirrel. After digging up the prey they put at the tree roots, they headed back to 'camp' as Rosemary liked to call it. Comet and Rosemary were pretty much the only ones who actually thought about going to join the clans once they were old enough, but whenever they brought it up to their father or mother, they gave an excuse like they needed to go hunting, or they just avoided it by talking about something else. They knew that they were hiding something, but didn't push it.

They padded in silence till a low growl was heard in one of the bushes. Ribbon and Pike stopped immediately and dropped their prey, listening and smelling the air for what it might be. When they found nothing, they picked it back up and started walking faster. The four of them had trouble keeping up, but managed. Suddenly, a large fox jumped out and growled threateningly at the group, looking hungrily at the prey in their jaws.

Pike and Ribbon handed the prey to the siblings. "Here, take this and hide under that tree over there," Pike said, pointing with his tail to a hollowed out tree. They grabbed the prey and dashed over and hid, stuffing the prey deeper inside.

They started circling each other, the skinny fox barking. Then, Pike attacked. He jumped on top of the fox and gripped his pelt as he was shook violently. The fox cried in pain as Ribbon clawed at his muzzle. She jumped to the side as the fox lunged forward and bit a tail-length away from her neck and bit her tail instead. He shook off Pike and he landed hard on the ground, not moving. The siblings watched in horror as their mother darted around the fox, biting and clawing his pelt wherever she could.

"Comet, lead your siblings to Brooklynn's barn. Tell her she needs to take care of you for now. GO!" she screeched as the fox grabbed her scruff and flung her across the clearing.

The four ran as fast as they could, dodging the fox's teeth, forgetting all about their prey. Comet turned around one last time and saw three cats leap into the clearing and attack the fox. A fourth cat came out slower and glanced over toward his mother and father.

"Pikeclaw?" he asked in disbelief. His father didn't make a sound or move at all.

"Comet, come on!" Blythe yelled as she grabbed his tail and pulled him along with her and her siblings.

He ran to catch up with his siblings. _Why did that cat call my father Pikeclaw? And why did he say it like he's known him before?_ He kept thinking this as he fled the clearing, hearing cat screeches and the fox, and an image of his fallen kin lying on the ground burned into his mind.

* * *

**Thank you to Angel Wings, Emberclaw, Moonpebble, and Wyldclaw for reviewing! I have a request!**

**I need names for two cats that'll come in a different chapter! They need to be rogue names, one she-cat and one tom, and I'll choose the best two for them. If your name doesn't get choosen, don't worry, I'll have more requests later on. Here are the descriptions:**

**Dark grey with black splashes and green eyes**

**Black with light grey paws and tail tip with blue eyes**

**-ScipioPB**


	4. Aftermath

**Thank you Moonpebble, Shadowfur, imlegitdemigod, and Everlasting Meow for reviewing! I may or may not be updating as much as I have been for the past couple of days because of school starting tomorrow, so expect the next update to possibly be tomorrow, but most likely on Tuesday. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Comet couldn't keep running anymore when the barn came into view. He put on a burst of speed and ran in front of his siblings. He soon heard them speeding up as well and felt their breath on his tail. They dashed through the opening and stood there, panting. A grey she-cat jumped off a haystack and padded toward the four of them, purring.

"Hello! What brings you here, where's Ribbon and Pike?" she politely asked. She looked at them panting and Rosemary lying on the ground starting to cry. Blythe pushed her way forward.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Brooklynn, but, our parents are gone," she told her quietly.

"What do you mean, gone?" a silver she-cat asked, slight worry in her voice.

"We were attacked by a fox and they told us to hide while they fought it off," Freeze replied, his breathing back to normal. "They… didn't win. Some cats came out of nowhere and started to fight it, but before that, Ribbon told us to come to you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, of course you can stay," She meowed sympathetically. "There's plenty of room and prey here, so make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Blythe replied. "Rosemary, come on."

She led the sniffling she-cat over to a patch of hay shaped to form a nest. She plopped down into it gratefully while Blythe padded behind a patch of hay, probably looking for mice. As Comet watched his sister hunting, two cats came through the large doors and waved their tails at the siblings.

"Hi Comet, Freeze, what's up?" a fiery orange she-cat mewed in greeting. She and her brother paused as they saw the grim expressions plastered on everyone's face. "Wha-"

"I'll tell you later, Penny," Comet responded, cutting off his cousin. They nodded in understanding. "Firefly, how are you doing?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"My kits are almost due," the silver she-cat said, purring. "Brooklynn says at least two or three kits!"

"That's wonderful!" Freeze purred. "When are they due?"

"In about a moon, maybe I'll let you four even name one," she meowed in excitement, putting a paw on her already large belly.

"That'd be great!" he replied. "If you don't mind, we're really tired and hungry. See you in the morning!"

"Ok, goodnight!" she said, waving tail and walking toward the hay stack where Penny, Pepper, and Brooklynn were all settling in for the night.

He walked over to his sisters with Freeze following behind. Blythe had a couple mice next to some nests that she made for them while Rosemary was asleep, murmuring about foxes and hay. He pawed down the hay a little bit and settled down after he ate his mouse, saying a silent thank you to the sleeping Blythe. After saying goodnight to his brother, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Comet woke up to paw steps leaving the barn. They echoed slightly on the metal walls, making him surprised that no one else heard it. He opened one eye to see a small shape leave the barn and into the forest, looking behind once, than dashing away. He slowly got up and padded toward the entrance, looking at the multicolored sky. It was dawn, but just barely, too early for hunting.

He walked over to a waving fern and sniffed it. _Smells like Rosemary, I wonder what she's up to. _He thought to himself. He followed the scent to an all-too familiar clearing. It was the place his parents had fought the fox and the mysterious cats came to fight it. The fox was nowhere to be seen, but he could smell its stench, blanketed by the smell of his family and the cats that helped them. He looked around for his sister when he saw her sitting down hanging her head. He looked where she was sitting and saw freshly up-turned earth. He realized they must be their parents and immediately sorrow hit him like a wave. He slowly padded up to his sister and laid his tail on her.

"Did you bury them, Rosemary?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I came here and they were already like this. I was hoping you would find me."

She slowly got up and went over to a bunch of sweet smelling flowers. He watched her pick two of them and pad back to their parents resting place. She set one of them on where their mother must have been and did the same with their father. He looked closer at the flowers.

"Bluebells?" he asked.

"They were her favorite," she replied, smiling slightly. They sat there for a few moments before Comet broke the silence.

"We should get back before they go out looking for us," he said, glancing at the quickly fading dawn sky.

He took the lead and walked briskly back to the barn. He noticed that Rosemary looked back at the clearing, but quickly looked forward again. He knew this had to be hard on her as she was the youngest of the litter and the closest to Ribbon and Pike.

"You know, Firefly said that we could maybe name one of her kits," he told her, trying to lighten the sullen mood.

"Really? That sounds great," she mewed, sounding a bit more like herself again. They walked in silence till they got to the barn. Comet suddenly got tackled by black fur. Spitting out the fluff, he stood up and saw his brother looking irritated at him and Rosemary.

"Where were you guys? I woke up and you guys weren't there!" he exclaimed.

"We went hunting," Rosemary lied.

"There's plenty of mice here you know," he informed.

"We wanted a squirrel, but no luck I guess," she purred.

With a huff, he walked away. Comet looked over towards Rosemary and she rolled her eyes playfully and they both laughed. They walked out of the growing cold forest and into the warm barn, not noticing the single star left in the sky gleamed brightly then disappeared.


	5. Silent Goodbyes

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD. Let me explain. So on Monday, my computer decided to have a spasm attack and contracted a virus, no, not the cold kind. Anyway, I sent it in to be fixed and it was finally done on Friday ****_night. _****I didn't have the chapter done on Monday either so I had to write the rest of it today. Once again, I'm very sorry so please don't kill me :)**

**Thank you to Bella Mattina for reviewing! I appreciate the extra four reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

There was a small squeak as Blythe jumped on the mouse hiding behind the hay in the barn. She quickly took its life and padded back to the rest of the group. She had gotten used to so many cats in the barn at one time when they first arrived, but it soon got stuffy and annoying.

Firefly had had her kits about a moon after they came to the barn, and, as promised, they got to name one. Out of the three she had, they decided on a little grey she-kit with silver tabby markings and black ear tips, naming her Spoon. The other two, a dark grey tom with black splashes and green eyes and a black she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip, were named Bear, a name decided by Penny, and Kelli, decided by Firefly herself. Unfortunately, Kelli was too small and the air was so cold that she had died a quarter-moon after she was born.

Firefly had gone out hunting one day and strayed too close to the Thunderpath and got hit. After worrying about how long she was out, Brooklynn sent Comet and Freeze went to look for her and found her being treated by a rogue she-cat. They carried her back and the rogue did all she could, but Firefly died. She left behind Bear and Spoon. Brooklynn decided to take care of them herself, as the six of them, Comet, Freeze, Rosemary, Blythe, Penny, and Pepper, could take care of themselves for the most part.

They had all been sad at first, but they had only known Firefly for a little bit as she was only Brooklynn's friend. Her kits, on the other hand, fully remembered their mother and had taken the news pretty hard. It took many days to finally persuade them to go outside or do anything whatsoever. Fortunately, they had started eating regular prey before she passed, or they might've not survived.

She had personally taken on the responsibility to train Bear how to hunt and limited fighting moves, mostly defensive. They went hunting once and he hurt himself by tripping on a rabbit hole before they even got far enough into the forest. He was resting now so Blythe didn't have much to do nowadays.

Once in a while, she visited her parents out in the clearing, the image of them and the fox permanently edged into her mind. She mostly visited them on her own, but sometimes Rosemary or Freeze would come with her. Comet never went it seemed, giving excuses, but Blythe knew he just didn't want to remember what had happened. None of them really did want to remember what had happened three moons ago.

She sat in the slightly pokey straw, neatly tucked into her mouse. After discarding the tiny bones, she stood up and glanced at the setting sun, enjoying the sight of the pretty colors. It was mid-winter and it was still cold as ever. Freeze walked over to her as she fluffed up her fur in an attempt to warm herself up.

He purred at her, "You look like a rabbit, Blythe."

"How aren't you cold?" she asked in shock. "And how do you know what a rabbit looks like? You've never even seen one!"

"I don't know, I feel fine," He shrugged. "I may not be as smart as you, Blythe, but I _do_ know what a rabbit looks like, thank you very much."

"Whatever, I'm going to get a little sleep and warm up," she said as she walked back to the scoop of straw.

"Wait, Blythe!" she heard Freeze yell at her. She turned around and saw him walking toward her. "The three of us were going to go exploring outside, you want to come?"

"I don't know, what if we get in trouble?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we're old enough to go out by our own," he explained. "Plus, she knows where we're going to be, Rosemary already told her. Please come?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess," she meowed, eyes glinting with mischief. "Race you to the barn doors!" She dashed ahead of the black tom laughing over her shoulder as he tried to catch up.

She stopped at them panting while Freeze finally made it, skidding to a stop. "Man, you're fast, Blythe!" he exclaimed while still panting.

"Yeah, but not as fast as Comet," she said. Once the two of them caught their breath, the foursome meowed a goodbye to Brooklynn with her warning them that it was very cold and to be back soon. They waved their tails as they exited the warm barn. What they missed was the sad look from Brooklynn and the silent goodbye she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Blythe asked while the group walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Comet shrugged, "Wherever our paws take us I guess. You remember how to get back, right?"

"Of course," she snorted.

They walked a little more before they heard a noise in a thick-branched bush. They looked at it with fearful eyes as it shook wildly. With a yowl, Rosemary immediately started running in a different direction with Freeze right behind her. _Scaredy cats_ Blythe thought, looking around nervously. The bush shook again and both Blythe and Comet started running to catch up with the others. Out jumped a thrush and pecked at the ground where the cats previously were, looking for seeds.

Comet dashed ahead of Blythe while she struggled to catch up, the light from the full moon lighting her way. She caught up with the rest of them when they got to a river. Rosemary, not looking where she was going, fell into the frigid water, but swiftly ran back out, not bothering to shake off the water from her dusky brown coat.

Comet took the lead this time. Blythe spotted patches of hazel and thorn bushes ahead and sped up, new energy coursing through her veins. They ran through the small opening and into a clearing and stood there, breathless.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I will probably update on Monday so watch for that. Please review!**

**-ScipioPB**


	6. Home

**So, I felt bad for not updating when I said I was going to, so I'm updating early to make up for it :D. No, not really. I actually had a lot of time on my hands (thanks to the rain) and finished it early. This is one of my longest chapters yet, 1,396 words!**

**Thank you to Shadowfur, Bella Mattina, imlegitdemigod for reviewing for the last chapter! And also thank you to Hollyblaze for the extra reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Who are you?" the cat repeated more forcefully.

Comet felt Rosemary shiver beside him as Freeze stepped in front of his sisters to stand beside Comet. He heard Blythe growl and mutter something about not needing to be protected under her breath, but one look from Comet and she shut her mouth, still glaring daggers. By now more cats were coming out of small dens scattered around the clearing. He realized how plump he must look to these cats by the way their ribs showed under their pelts, but they still looked like they could fight at any moment.

He thought about what to say for a moment before responding to the hostile tom. "We were exploring the forest when something spooked us and we happened to run into your… camp," he responded, hesitating a bit.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" he repeated again.

Blythe pushed her way forward. "I'm Blythe and these are my brothers Freeze and Comet," she said, pointing her tail at each of them, "and this is my sister Rosemary."

"So you are loners?" the dark brown tom asked with slight interest.

"Yes, you could say that," Freeze replied. "Could we get our sister to somewhere warm? She fell into the river."

"Of course, follow me please," a bluish-grey she-cat ordered to the dusky brown she-cat, coming out of a den smelling of herbs. Rosemary followed the she-cat to the den, shaking more than before.

"You need to stay here until our leader comes back," the same tom told the three of them, narrowing his eyes. "He'll figure out what to do with you then."

"Calm down, Nettlestripe, they're not harming anyone," a white she-cat with ginger tabby markings said padding up to the tom.

"You don't know that, Maplewhisker. There could be more of them," the one named Nettlestripe said looking around the clearing with suspicion.

"Pay no attention to him, he's a stick in the mud," Maplewhisker purred turning toward Comet. "You can go rest your paws over there if you want to." She waved her tail toward a large bush. She turned around and padded over to a black she-cat when Comet noticed a large scar on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to ask her what she got it from when several cats walked into the clearing including a large golden tabby tom in the lead. The other cats behind the tom dispersed into different areas, some going into dens along the edge of the hollow or going up to other cats talking about something. Nettlestripe walked up to the large tom and dipped his head respectfully. Comet realized that he must be their leader.

"Bumblestar, some loners have stumbled into our camp. They're over there," Nettlestripe flicked his ears to the bush where the three of them were laying down. The one called Bumblestar padded over to them.

"Nettlestripe has told me that you three found our camp," he told the cats. "May I ask what you were doing in our part of the forest?"

Comet explained what had happened while most of the cats went into their dens to, to sleep he guessed.

"Well, welcome to Stormclan," Bumblestar said smiling after he was finished. _Why does Stormclan sound familiar? _Comet wondered to himself. _I don't know, I'll ask the others later._

"Thank you, Bumblestar," Blythe said nodding toward the leader. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my sister." And with that, she got up and left for the den Rosemary went into.

"Your sister is injured?" Bumblestar asked.

"No, she fell into the river," Freeze explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad she isn't injured, Sagefrost is a good medicine cat, I'm sure she'll be fine," he responded. He was being oddly nice much to Comet's surprise. Did he expect them to do something?

Just as he was about to ask, Bumblestar started talking again. "If you don't mind me asking, would you like to join our clan?" he asked suddenly.

Comet's eyes widened when he realized why Stormclan sounded so familiar. These were the wild cats from the stories! And they were asking _him_ and his siblings if they wanted to join? Before he could respond, Freeze got up.

"We'll have to discuss this together, if you don't mind," Freeze replied, glancing at Comet.

"That's fine, just let me know after you discuss it," he said. He turned around and padded over to a pure white tom sitting by a large rock.

With that, Comet got up and followed Freeze to what he concluded was the medicine cat den. They walked in and saw Blythe sitting down next to shivering Rosemary trying to warm her up.

"Bumblestar offered to let us join his clan," Comet blurted out.

Both she-cats' eyes widened and Rosemary was the first to speak. "You mean like the wild cats from the stories?" she asked, stuttering a bit.

Freeze nodded and Rosemary brightened immediately, looking pleadingly at Blythe. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess," she sighed, but Comet saw the spark of excitement in her eyes. He purred and looked at Freeze.

"How about it? Do you want to join the clans?" Comet asked.

"Of course! Let's go tell Bumblestar," he mewed excitedly.

The four of them bolted outside over to Bumblestar and the white tom. They were still talking but stopped once they saw them coming.

"Have you decided?" he meowed.

"Yes, we've decided to take up your offer and join your clan," he replied trying to hide his excitement.

"Excellent, I'll let the clan know," he responded, jumping up on the large rock and letting out a yowl.

The clan started to come out of the dens, some looking like they were asleep on their paws. They gathered around the rock and sat down, looking up at the leader in confusion.

"I'm sorry to be having a meeting this late, especially after a gathering, but I have some special news," Bumblestar announced. He waited till the whispering ceased to continue. "You may have heard that four loners came across our camp here. I asked if they wished to join Stormclan and they agreed, so I will now announce their apprentice names and their mentors."

"Is it all your wishes to join Stormclan and to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," they said in union. Bumblestar beckoned Rosemary forward with his tail. She jumped up and sat down, still shaking but more from excitement.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Frogleap, you will be her mentor. I hope you will pass on all you know to Hazelpaw and teach her the ways of the warrior code," he said. Frogleap walked up to the newly named Hazelpaw and they touched noses. She jumped off the rock and sat down beside her mentor.

Freeze was next. "From this moment on, you will be known as Frozenpaw. Sunsplash will be your mentor." The golden she-cat touched noses with Frozenpaw and they sat down next to Hazelpaw and Frogleap.

Blythe jumped onto the rock, looking out at the cats below. _She looks like she belongs up there_ he thought in awe. "From this moment on, you will be known as Owlpaw. Maplewhisker will be your mentor." She smiled as her mentor came forward and touched noses with her and sat back down.

Comet took a deep breath before leaping onto the rock. "From this moment on, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Nettlestripe." He touched noses with Nettlestripe and leapt down. The clan cheered for the newly named apprentices.

Once the cheering stopped, the cats went back to their dens and Swiftpaw realized how tired he felt and padded over to a den where he saw a smaller looking cat go into. He walked in and saw many nests and the smaller cat settling down in one.

"You can take one of those," she said. "By the way, my name is Littlepaw and that's Nightpaw." She pointed her tail toward a dark grey tom already sleeping. He murmured a thanks and settled down into one of the nests. He saw the rest of them find a nest and lay down, equally exhausted. _Tomorrow I start training_ he thought excitedly. He drifted off to the sound of soft snoring into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Training

**Chapter Update! I meant to update on Wednesday, but I didn't get it finished *cough*Finals all week*cough*. SO ANYWAYS, thank you to EM (guest), Shadowfur1017, and Bella Mattina for reviewing last chapter! I love reviews so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw woke up to a paw prodding his side. He turned over and sighed. The paw jabbed him in the ribs harder this time making him jump.

"OW!" he yowled. He opened one eye to see Owlpaw glaring at him. He grumbled and rolled back over. "What it is, Owlpaw?" he mumbled.

"Training. We have to go now or Nettlestripe will have your tail," she growled, irritated at his laziness. "You know you can't just lay around anymore, right?"

"Training?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he meowed as he dashed out of the apprentices' den.

"I tried to but you wouldn't wake up," she said to herself, gritting her teeth.

He ran out and a glob of snow landed on his head. He heard snorting as he shook the snow off. He fluffed up his fur a little bit and looked up. On a tree branch was Frozenpaw, laughing so hard the branch shook and he almost fell off. Swiftpaw glared at his brother and swiftly walked over to his mentor who was waiting at the entrance.

"Frozenpaw, get down from there before you hurt yourself," his mentor, Sunsplash, yelled up at him. He climbed down the ice-covered tree and ran over to join his mentor and the rest of the cats.

"Uh, sorry Swiftpaw," Frozenpaw said looking at his paws. Swiftpaw just flicked his ear as he eagerly looked up at Nettlestripe.

"So, do we get to go see the territory?" he asked excitedly, kneading his paws into the frozen ground.

"Yes," Nettlestripe meowed. "But no prey until we get back because you obviously prefer sleeping than actually learning something useful."

He pinned back his ears a bit in embarrassment, nodding in agreement.

"Where are we going to go?" Hazelpaw asked.

"We're going to go gather moss for your nests," Frogleap answered.

"Oh, ok," she mewed. "Can Owlpaw come too?"

"Maplewhisker?" Frogleap asked.

"I didn't have anything else planned," she said flattening a stray tuft of fur on her head. "Sorry Owlpaw, we'll go see the territory tomorrow."

"Let's go," Nettlestripe dashed out the entrance with Sunsplash on his heels. Swiftpaw and Frozenpaw had a bit of trouble keeping up because of the snow. The tried hopping through it and it worked a little bit better.

The land leveled out a bit and Swiftpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from ahead. He turned his head and saw Frozenpaw doing the same thing.

"What is that?" Frozenpaw asked, his nose still scrunched up. "It smells like rotten fish."

"That's the Streamclan border," Sunsplash explained meowing in laughter. "It always smells like this, but at least you'll remember their scent!"

Swiftpaw watched as the mentors marked the border and moved on. He went closer to the border and saw the river from the night before. There was a thin layer of ice on the top and he could see where Hazelpaw fell in by the large hole on the surface. He followed Nettlestripe as he took him to a large tree. Swiftpaw had to stretch his neck back all the way to see the top.

"This is the Great Sycamore," Nettlestripe said. "This is where gatherings are taken place. The gathering was yesterday though, so you'll have to wait until next moon to actually see one."

They walked past the Great Sycamore and travelled along the border line. He looked beyond the massive tree and saw marshy ground and pine trees. The stench coming from the marshes was even worse than Streamclan.

As if she was reading his thoughts, she answered his mental question. "That's Shadeclan," she explained. "We don't share a border with them, luckily."

The snow started to get deeper as the foursome trekked to the other border.

"This is the Cloudclan border," Nettlestripe growled slightly. The apprentices looked at him and Sunsplash in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that we're not on the best terms with them," Sunsplash said still frowning. "They've threatened us multiple times, saying that they'll move the borders. The last time was at the gathering, remember that one, Nettlestripe?"

"Yes, it was the night clouds fully covered the moon, I remember that," he replied. "But that was about 3 moons ago so I don't think they meant it."

They went in the other direction of the border as Swiftpaw looked up at the sky. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten; the cloudless sky was lit up with various shades of oranges, pinks, and yellows. He almost ran into Frozenpaw as he held his tail up indicating to stop. He looked over his shoulder and saw a mouse, skinny but a fairly good size, nibbling on a beech nut. Frozenpaw crouched down and stalked up to the mouse. He moved a little to the left as to be downwind of the small animal. He flicked his tail once and then pounced, finishing off the kill quickly. Swiftpaw saw something dart from where Frozenpaw pounced and chased after the run away. He caught up quickly, much to his surprise, and jumped on it giving it the killing bite. He whispered a thanks to Starclan, something he had heard about from the passing rogues, and picked up the mouse by its tail. He padded back with his tail high. Nettlestripe was purring when he got back.

"Great catch to the both of you," he murmured, smiling. "Come on, it's getting late."

They all padded in silence to the camp. Swiftpaw had his eyes only half open by the time the entrance came into view.

"You both can go take those to the elders," Sunsplash said. With a nod, she left and grabbed a shrew off the fresh kill pile and took it over to Antfoot, meowing a greeting and sitting down next to him. He followed Frozenpaw to the elders den and saw Hazelpaw and Owlpaw listening to a story with one of the clan's elders, Cherryflight.

"Hello Swiftpaw, Frozenpaw, what have you got there?" she asked.

They both dropped the mice in front of the elders. "Mice," Frozenpaw meowed. "We were told to bring them to you."

"Well thanks," Molewhisker said gruffly. "Now shoo, I'd like to eat in peace."

"Don't mind Molewhisker, he means well," Cherryflight whispered with humor in her eyes.

The apprentices got up and walked over to the pile and picked prey. Swiftpaw chose a small vole and settled down by the apprentice den with his siblings and Littlepaw and Nightpaw. He swiftly ate it and got up. He stretched a little bit and then murmured a goodnight to the other apprentices. He purred as he saw fresh moss in his nest, probably put there by Hazelpaw. He flattened the soft moss a bit and lay down with his tail over his nose. He heard a cat come in and he opened an eye. He saw Littlepaw and slowed his breathing down so it seemed like he was sleeping. She glanced over but turned back to her nest, her fiery orange fur lit up briefly from the filtered moonlight, looking like a flame. He heard her breathing get slower and relaxed a bit. _Why was I nervous? _He wondered. He shrugged it off and started to drift off when the rest of the apprentices came back in. He fell asleep to the soft murmuring of Hazelpaw in her sleep and the quiet noises outside the warm den, into what he thought would be a dreamless night.


	8. Moss Patrol

**Happy Saturday! Thank you to Everlasting Meow for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Owlpaw grumbled to herself as she followed Frogleap and Maplewhisker on her "moss patrol". _But it could be worse_, she thought, _I could be going by myself. At least I have Hazelpaw._ She shook off the snow on her speckled pelt that had fallen on her. As much fun as it was going out in the snow, there were other things she would have preferred to do. Hazelpaw padded beside her, skipping slightly like she was excited. They had padded in complete silence until they came to an oak tree.

"Ok, we're going to show you how to harvest moss," Maplewhisker started. She went over to the bark of the oak and stretched out her claws. With one flick of her paw, she shredded off a fairly large pile of moss. She grabbed the moss ball and padded back to the group.

"Would you like to try, Owlpaw?" she asked. Owlpaw nodded and went over to the moss-laden tree. She stretched her claws out as far as they could go, hurting slightly, and clawed down. She looked down at the pile in front of her and smiled a bit. She brought it back to her mentor and set it down next to the previously clawed pile.

"Nice job for your first try," Maplewhisker praised. "But next time, make sure you don't get any bark in it or the elders will be crankier than usual."

"Hazelpaw, you can try now," Frogleap meowed.

She skipped over to it and did the same thing Owlpaw did, but a little bit neater. She brought it back and added it to the growing pile.

"Great job, Hazelpaw!" Frogleap said purring. "I think that's enough moss, let's get back."

She grabbed some of the moss and walked back toward the clearing with Hazelpaw in tow.

"You can go and take that moss for your nests and I'll drop this off by the elders den for you to use later," Maplewhisker murmured through the moss.

They both dipped their heads and headed into the apprentice den. They replaced the old moss with the fresh moss and discarded the old stuff. Owlpaw gazed longingly at the nest but shook it off as she heard the squeaking of kits outside. She poked her head out of the den and saw Whitekit tumble out of the nursery with his sibling's right behind him. Thistlekit and Mothkit followed the other three and ran into the elders den. Owlpaw followed Hazelpaw to the entrance to see the five kits settle down in front of Cherryflight.

"Can you tell us a story?" Mintkit pleaded.

Cherryflight purred. "Of course, what do you want to hear about?"

The kits thought for a second before Kestrelkit responded. "I want to hear about Pikeclaw!" he squeaked.

Owlpaw perked her ears in interest as she and Hazelpaw entered the warm den.

"Hi Cherryflight, we're just here to replace the moss," Owlpaw meowed.

"Ok, I can move if you want," she replied getting up.

"That's ok, we can get your nest last," Hazelpaw mewed as the golden tabby lay back down.

"Ok kits, the story starts before you were even born, when I was still a warrior," she said purring in amusement.

The apprentices rolled up the dirty moss and started to make a pile. Owlpaw listened to the story as she worked.

"There was this brave, strong tom named Pikeclaw. He was the deputy before Sleetfall and it wasn't a surprise when he was finally made deputy, since he was Bumblestar's, then Bumblestrike, best friend. He was an amazing fighter, always fighting for his clan."

"He sounds so courageous," Mothkit sighed. Thistlekit giggled as he watched his sister. He flicked his tail at her and she batted it away. "Tell us more. Did he have kits?"

Cherryflight adjusted her position before answering the curious kit's question. "No one knows if he had kits because before I joined the elders den, he vanished. Some say that he was killed by rogues, but others said he left to be with his mate who was a loner."

"He wasn't seen again?" Whitekit asked.

"He was seen eventually about three moons ago fighting a fox, but he died a warrior's death, protecting some kits. A patrol consisting of Mudsplash, Rainberry, Silverstripe and Spiderstep, though he was Spiderpaw then, found Pikeclaw and another cat slain by the fox. They fought it off and buried them both."

"Did they ever see the kits again?" Owlpaw asked. Her and Hazelpaw had finished and had lain down to listen to the rest of the story next to the kits.

"No, they suspected that they had gone back to their parents somewhere in the forest," she answered.

"Kits!" Honeywhisker called. "It's time to go to sleep, stop bothering the elders."

"Bye, Cherryflight!" the kits yowled fighting to get out first. Cherryflight purred in amusement as they ran across the clearing to the nursery.

"Well, thank you for changing the moss you two," Cherryflight meowed.

"Oh, no problem," Hazelpaw mewed, smiling.

Swiftpaw and Frozenpaw walked in with two mice and set them down.

"Hello Swiftpaw, Frozenpaw, what have you got there?" Cherryflight asked.

"Mice," Frozenpaw meowed. "We were told to bring them to you."

"Well thanks," Molewhisker said getting up from his position and grabbing one of the mice by the tail. "Now shoo, I'd like to eat in peace."

"Don't mind Molewhisker, he means well," Cherryflight meowed with laughter.

Owlpaw got up and stretched a bit before following her brothers with Hazelpaw by her side. They went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a piece each. She wasn't that hungry so she chose a small mouse and settled down by the apprentices den. She ate it quickly and then groomed herself. She looked up and saw that Swiftpaw wasn't there. Curious, she peeked inside the apprentice den and saw him looking at Littlepaw with one eye open. She quietly purred and turned around, telling the other apprentices that she was going to go to sleep. They followed her in and settled down in the fresh moss put there by Hazelpaw and Owlpaw. Owlpaw laid down in the crackly bracken and fell asleep.

* * *

**I like ending chapters with them falling asleep, don't I? Anyways, please review!**

**Question: Who's going to watch the Seahawks/49rs game and/or the Broncos/Patriots game tomorrow? AND WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE GO TO THE SUPER BOWL!**

**-ScipioPB**


	9. Swift

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Thank you to Shadowfur1017, Hollyblaze, Brighteyes of Thunderclan, and Bella Mattina for reviewing! Gosh, I have 30 reviews and over 400 views, that's amazing! I always love the support and thank you so much to everyone! (Wow, I sounded so sappy back there xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw opened his eyes to an unfamiliar forest and the sight of no snow. He tried to move but his paws felt heavy and stuck in place. A pretty, light grey she-cat came bounding out of the wooded area. She padded up to him and murmured something inaudible before touching the top of his head with her nose.

Swiftpaw had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the sudden change. It was nighttime and the moon was high in the air, but it wasn't totally full. Something black flashed by where he was standing. Ice formed on the forest floor in his wake. Swiftpaw tried chasing after him when something black and white flashed past him, faster than the first. Bark showered down on his head as something brown jumped between trees above him. Another brown flash ran by him making thorns sprout from the dirt. He sped up, trying to catch up, when the figures stopped. His paws froze to the ground at the same time and the moon light almost blinded him. He looked up and the moon seemed to grow fully before his eyes.

_"On the full moon of the coldest night, they will come. The four, with powers unseen till now. From the depths of despair, they are found. A Storm will save them, then they will save it"_

The forest was plunged into darkness as Swiftpaw woke up with a start in the apprentices den. He got up from his clawed up nest and padded outside. It was dawn, but just barely. He saw Owlpaw by the thorn tunnel and padded up to her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too," she meowed in laughter. "Maplewhisker said that we were going to go on the dawn patrol last night. Do you want to come?"

"Let me go ask Nettlestripe," he meowed walking over toward the warriors den. He poked his head inside and saw him lying in the back. He carefully stepped over the sleeping warrior's bodies and nudged Nettlestripe awake with his nose. Nettlestripe grunted and opened one eye. Seeing his apprentice, he got up and shook the sleep out of his head. He nodded toward the entrance and followed Swiftpaw out.

"What do you want," he growled sleepily. "Don't tell me you want to go hunting because it's too early for that."

"No, Owlpaw asked if I wanted to go on the dawn patrol with her and Maplewhisker," he explained. "Can I go?"

"I guess," he said blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I'll come too I guess since I'm already up."

Nettlestripe padded over to Owlpaw and Maplewhisker with Swiftpaw in tow. With a nod, Nettlestripe took the lead with Maplewhisker just a paw step behind. Owlpaw playfully nudged Swiftpaw and took off in front of the patrol. With a playful yowl, he ran after the she-cat and easily caught up to her, speeding past her much faster then he thought he could. He slowed down and waited for Owlpaw to catch up. He eventually saw her and padded up to the panting apprentice.

"How did you do that?" she asked in between breaths. "You looked like a black and white blur when you passed me."

"I don't know," he said in confusion. When she mentioned the blur something popped into his head. _Black and white blur… like my dream._ His eyes widened in realization and Owlpaw looked at him questionably. He gave her an _I'll tell you later_ look and she nodded in understanding. Nettlestripe and Maplewhisker eventually caught up and meowed in laughter at the sight of Owlpaw panting. She stiffly got up and followed the mentors to the Cloudclan border. Just as they were about to mark the border, a patrol came out of the small patch of trees within the Cloudclan border. One of them, a very light brown tom with black paws, was looking at the dawn patrol suspiciously.

"Hello Maplewhisker, Nettlestripe," a bluish-grey she-cat meowed to them, smiling. "Dawn patrol?"

"Yes, Robintail," Maplewhisker purred. "Is this your apprentice?" she asked pointing her tail tip at the suspicious tom.

"Yes, that's Weaselpaw," she laughed. "And this is Morningblaze."

"Hi!" the brown she-cat mewed.

The warriors sat down and started talking so Swiftpaw sat down and decided to talk to the Cloudclan apprentice. Owlpaw sat down as well and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Uh, hi, I'm Swiftpaw," he meowed trying to be friendly.

"And I'm Owlpaw," Owlpaw piped in. "You're Weaselpaw?"

"Yes," the tom gruffly said.

"Ok," Owlpaw murmured flicking her ears in irritation. "How long have you been an apprentice?"

"About two moons," he said.

Swiftpaw shuffled his paws at the awkwardness. Giving his chest fur a couple of licks, he looked toward his mentor and saw him in a conversation with Morningblaze. He saw Owlpaw looking at the ground and saw that Weaselpaw was glaring at her. He glared back at the apprentice and stepped in front of his sister.

"Ok well, we have to go now," Swiftpaw said loudly hoping Nettlestripe and Maplewhisker would hear him. Owlpaw growled gently at him and bit his tail. Swiftpaw gritted his teeth and kicked her with his back leg. He heard her yip quietly and stepped away from her.

Weaselpaw adjusted himself and looked back at Swiftpaw, clearing his throat. "Um, how long have the two of you been apprentices?" he asked, obviously trying to be friendly.

"About three days ago," Owlpaw informed.

"I don't remember any apprentices being announced at the gathering from Stormclan," Weaselpaw said in surprise.

"Oh, well, you see uh," Owlpaw stuttered.

"We're not _from_ Stormclan," Swiftpaw said sheepishly.

"So you're kittypets?" he meowed.

"No we're loners," Owlpaw answered.

"Owlpaw, Swiftpaw, it's time to go," Maplewhisker mew broke them out of their conversation.

"We'll talk to you at the next gathering, ok?" Swiftpaw mewed, getting up.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Weaselpaw mumbled. Swiftpaw swore that he saw him smile a bit before waving his tail goodbye and following his mentor back to camp.


	10. Battle Trials

**Thank you to XxSilverdawnxX and Bella Mattina for reviewing! I'm uploading this later then I thought I would, but I had absolutely no inspiration for this chapter, and it was kind of hard to finish it. But, now it's done! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw padded through the thorn barrier with Owlpaw by his side when Owlpaw got tackled by Frozenpaw.

She spat out the fur in her mouth as Frozenpaw got off of her. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" she asked in amusement, shaking the snow from her pelt.

"Sorry, but I was wondering where you guys went," he said kneading his paws on the frosty ground.

"He means 'we'" Hazelpaw meowed walking up to the siblings. "Frogleap and Sunsplash said that all the apprentices are going battle training today."

"That sounds great!" Owlpaw said purring.

The four apprentices went over to the fresh-kill pile and ate with Littlepaw and Nightpaw.

* * *

All six apprentices walked side by side to the sandy hollow, their mentors talking to each other a couple tail-lengths ahead. Swiftpaw's paws itched to run ahead of the cats and start practicing battle moves, and not just defensive ones. They arrived at the hollow quicker than he thought and followed the older apprentices into the clearing. The six of them sat down in front of their mentors and listened to their orders.

"Ok, so we'll be battle training today," Brackenflight started. "We'll split into pairs. Littlepaw, you'll be training with Hazelpaw. Frozenpaw and Owlpaw will train together. And finally, Swiftpaw will be with Nightpaw."

Swiftpaw frowned slightly at hearing that he had to practice with the prickly apprentice, but shook if off.

"You're all going to practice the leap-and-hold move," Maplewhisker mewed, looking at the paired-up apprentices. "Now I know Littlepaw and Nightpaw have already learned this simple move, but it'll be good practice for the other apprentices to fight against an experienced fighter."

Nightpaw flicked his tail, indicating that he wanted Swiftpaw to follow him. Reluctantly, he followed the older apprentice over to the other side of the clearing.

"Have you even learned to fight before, kittypet?" Nightpaw sneered, circling Swiftpaw.

"Of course," he growled. He started to circle the other apprentice as well and waited for the chance to attack him.

Bunching up his muscles, he leapt at the dark grey apprentice. He landed on his back and gripped his shoulders, holding on as the apprentice tried to shake him off. He calmly jumped off and licked his paw, drawing it over his face.

Nightpaw glared at him. "I was just going easy for your sake, but now it's my turn."

They started circling each other again. Swiftpaw didn't expect him to come at him so quickly and almost fell down under the weight of Nightpaw. She stopped struggling and Nightpaw's tight grip loosened a bit. Swiftpaw took his chance and flipped over on his back and kicked out his hind paws, shooting Nightpaw in the air. Nightpaw let out a meow of surprise and landed with an _oomph._ Swiftpaw jumped on the other apprentice and pinned him down.

"Give up?" he whispered in Nightpaw's ear. He suddenly jumped up, tossing Swiftpaw off and pining him down with his paw on Swiftpaw's throat.

"Never," Nightpaw sneered. Swiftpaw tried to squirm out of the older apprentice's grasp, but the attempts were useless.

"Ok everyone," Antfoot's yowl broke them out of their fight. "We're going to have you battle out for real. We'll start with Littlepaw and Hazelpaw."

The two she-cats went to the center of the clearing as the other cats sat by the edge. Swiftpaw watched them circle each other when Littlepaw leapt at Hazelpaw. At the last second, Hazelpaw jumped to the side and Littlepaw fell down on the dirt. Hazelpaw jumped on her and used the leap-and-hold move. Littlepaw stopped struggling and Hazelpaw's grip softened. The she-cat, just like Swiftpaw, sprung up, catching Hazelpaw off guard and into the air. She pinned Hazelpaw down and started pummeling her belly with sheathed paws. Frogleap flicked his tail and the two apprentices broke apart. The she-cats smiled at each other and sat down by the other cats.

"Next will be Frozenpaw and Owlpaw," Sunsplash said, looking at the two siblings. They quickly got up and circled each other. Frozenpaw bolted toward Owlpaw and head-butted her shoulder, sending her flying across the snowy clearing. She clumsily landed on her paws and ran toward Frozenpaw. They were coming at each other when Owlpaw suddenly turned to the side and leapt on the still moving Frozenpaw. The weight of the she-cat on him made his knees buckle and collapse under him. Owlpaw lightly bit his scruff and held onto his shoulders, waiting till he gave up. Frogleap flicked his tail once again and Owlpaw jumped off the black tom, trotting over to Swiftpaw and sitting down next to him, putting her tail over her paws.

"Where'd you learn all that?" Swiftpaw whispered in awe.

Swiftpaw saw confusion ripple across Owlpaw's face. "I didn't really _learn_ it, it kind of just came naturally," she answered. "Couldn't you tell what he was going to do next? It was pretty obvious."

"No," he answered looking at Owlpaw strangely.

Nettlestripe cut off Owlpaw before she could say anything more. "Nightpaw and Swiftpaw, it's your turn," he said, looking toward Swiftpaw expectantly.

Swiftpaw inwardly groaned and walked forward toward the middle. Nightpaw glared at him and he glared right back. Nightpaw ran toward the younger apprentice and pinned him on his back. Swiftpaw kicked the tom in the belly and slid away. Nightpaw went forward again and Swiftpaw got on his hind legs, batting the grey tom away. Swiftpaw jumped on the disoriented tom and placed his paws on his shoulders. Nightpaw kicked upward, making Swiftpaw fall on his side. Nightpaw flicked the black and white tom over and laid a paw on his throat. He bit his ear and Swiftpaw yowled in pain.

"Nightpaw, get off of him," Brackenflight growled. Nightpaw got off the tom and pinned his ears back, walking over to his angry mentor.

Swiftpaw sat up and shook his head. Pain shot through him and he hissed slightly. He put a paw to his ear and felt something warm drip onto his pad. He brought his paw down and looked at the sticky substance. _Blood._

"That's enough training for today," Maplewhisker mewed, looking at Swiftpaw's ear. "Let's get back to camp."

Nightpaw walked beside Brackenflight, dragging his tail in the dirt. Hazelpaw, who was walking in front of Swiftpaw, suddenly stopped and flicked her ears up. He stretched his neck up and saw a blackbird in the birch tree above them.

"Be careful, Hazelpaw," Frogleap, her mentor, whispered. Swiftpaw watched her carefully climb the tree and land on the branch where the blackbird still sat. She slowly crept toward the oblivious bird, when her tail brushed up against a branch. The noise scared the bird and it cawed loudly, flying away. A glob of snow fell from the branch and onto Hazelpaw's head and face. She let out a mew of surprise and staggered on the flimsy branch. She shook the snow from her face and tried to get a grip on the branch. Swiftpaw let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as Hazelpaw steadied herself. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK and the branch broke away from the birch tree. Hazelpaw yowled and fell with the branch. Swiftpaw stared in horror as his sister plummeted toward the ground, landing with a thud, and not getting back up.


	11. Sighs of Relief

**Thank you to Shadowfur1017 and Brighteyes of Thunderclan for reviewing the last chapter! I have school all next week so probably no chapters till Saturday, though I'm working on the next chapter right now so I may get it up later today/tomorrow, most likely tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw just stood there in shock as Maplewhisker bolted forward toward Hazelpaw. She pressed her ear to her chest and listened intently.

"She's breathing!" she meowed happily. "Nettlestripe, help me carry her to camp."

Nettlestripe shook his head before running over to Maplewhisker. He knelt down and Maplewhisker placed the unconscious Hazelpaw on his back. Maplewhisker supported her on the other side and started walking briskly back to camp. Swiftpaw snapped out of his shock and ran up to catch up with his mentor. He heard the rest of the apprentices follow him and their mentors shortly behind them. Swiftpaw padded next to his mentor, stealing glances at his fallen sister. He almost jumped in alarm when he saw her left leg. It was at a weird angle and it made him cringe at the sight of it. He quickly turned away and tried to think about anything besides his sister's leg. She let out a low moan and Swiftpaw immediately looked toward her. Her leg was moving a bit as the two warriors carried her. She didn't make any more noise till all of them got back to camp.

The second they walked into camp, cats began asking questions. Swiftpaw, Hazelpaw, and Frozenpaw followed Maplewhisker and Nettlestripe to the medicine den. The other mentors and apprentices stayed outside, answering their clanmates questions. Hazelpaw didn't make a sound as she was gently lain down on the soft moss in a nest in the back of the herb-scented den. The two warriors left the den, but the three siblings stayed in. Frozenpaw lifted his head, sniffing the air.

"Where's Sagefrost?" he murmured.

As the words came out of his mouth, the bluish-grey she-cat padded calmly into the already cramped den. Her eyes widened as she saw Hazelpaw in the nest and dropped the herbs she was carrying. She went over to the injured apprentice and pressed her ear next to her chest, just like Maplewhisker had. She let out a sigh of relief and added more moss to the nest, propping up her leg.

"Swiftpaw, Frozenpaw, out," Sagefrost ordered. "Owlpaw, I need your help."

The medicine cat shooed out the toms and went back into the den. Swiftpaw and Frozenpaw sighed and slowly walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Swiftpaw and Frozenpaw decided to split a starling and sat down by the apprentices den. Swiftpaw split the bird in half and hungrily ate his share. He noticed that Littlepaw and Nightpaw weren't out in the clearing and guessed that they must've gone to sleep. He laid his head on his paws as Frozenpaw finished his meal. He felt Frozenpaw lick his ear and grunted when it stung a bit.

"You can't leave it like that, you know," he meowed. "It'll get infected or something."

"Fine," he replied. He swiped his paw over his ear and got up, padding over to the medicine den. He fluffed out his fur slightly, trying to warm himself up from the setting sun and the falling temperature. He walked through the entrance and smelled herbs. In the dim lighting, he saw Hazelpaw still in her nest, her foot bound with sticks, and Owlpaw laying next to the sleeping she-cat. He carefully picked his way around the two she-cats and looked in the back for Sagefrost.

"Sagefrost," he whispered. He sat down and waited for the medicine cat. He heard something move in the back of the medicine stores. Sagefrost padded out of the depths and toward Swiftpaw, glaring at him.

"What do you want," she said in slight irritation. She looked up from his face and looked at his ear. The irritation faded from her eyes as she answered her own question. "Your ear? Who did that to you?" she asked, walking back to her stores.

"Nightpaw, we were battle training and-"

"Say no more, I've heard this story before," the bluish-grey cat said interrupting Swiftpaw. She padded back to the apprentice and set down some herbs.

"What is that?" he asked. She cleaned off the dried blood from his ear with some wet moss and he flinched as the cold liquid ran down his ear and onto his already cold pelt.

"Marigold," she finally mewed. She chewed up the leaves and spat them out. She put the poultice on Swiftpaw's ear and fashioned cobwebs around the wound. "There, next time you get one of those, make sure to come to me, you don't want it infected. Come back tomorrow and I'll check on it."

"Thank you, Sagefrost," Swiftpaw said, nodding toward the medicine cat.

She grunted and sighed. "You're welcome, now shoo, a medicine cat needs her rest." With one last glance at his sleeping siblings, he trotted out of the sweet-smelling den and into the cold night air. He quickly padded over to the apprentice den, nodding toward Cherryflight who was going into the elders den. He ducked his head as he went in through the entrance and laid down in his nest. Frozenpaw opened one eye as Swiftpaw put his head on his paws and sighed softly.

"You got your ear fixed?" he whispered. Swiftpaw nodded. "Is it going to scar?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask her," he whispered back. "I'll ask tomorrow."

Frozenpaw nodded and murmured something that sounded like 'Good night' and put his head down. Swiftpaw heard soft snoring coming out from the tom and rolled his eyes in amusement. He looked at Owlpaw and Hazelpaw's empty nests. _I hope Hazelpaw is ok,_ he said to himself. _I'll check on her tomorrow._ And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Prophecy

**Haha, I can't keep deadlines worth heck xD. Sorry this is later then expected :P. Thank you Shadowfur1017, Bella Mattina, and Shayminlittle for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Owlpaw watched as her brothers left the den, leaving her, Hazelpaw, and Sagefrost. The medicine cat immediately dashed over to her store, frantically looking for herbs. She grabbed two small sticks and sat down next to Hazelpaw. She delicately placed a paw on her leg, feeling it to see if it was broken.

She sighed in relief. "Only dislocated, thank Starclan," she sighed happily. Hazelpaw stirred slightly and lifted her head. She hissed and put a paw to her head as if it hurt. "Owlpaw, get me two poppy seeds."

The she-cat went back to the stores and picked up the small, black seeds. She gave it to Sagefrost and the medicine cat put the seeds in front of Hazelpaw. "Take this, I need to put your leg back into place," she mewed softly. Owlpaw looked surprised at the usually prickly she-cat. Hazelpaw lapped up the seeds and laid her head back down. "Owlpaw, you might want to look away," the she-cat warned. Owlpaw nodded and turned toward the den entrance.

"This'll only hurt for a second," Sagefrost said to Hazelpaw. Owlpaw heard a loud popping noise and Hazelpaw yelping in pain, then silence. "You can come back now," she said softly. Owlpaw padded back to her sister. Her leg looked a bit better, but it still looked like it hurt. Hazelpaw was breathing steadily and Owlpaw guessed that the poppy seeds had kicked in.

"Owlpaw, get me some nettle leaves and comfrey," Sagefrost mewed, putting the sticks into place. "And some cobweb, please." The brown apprentice nodded and grabbed the ingredients. She watched as Sagefrost chewed up the nettle and comfrey and put the ointment on Hazelpaw's leg. She took the sticks and wrapped cobweb around them, securing it with rushes. Hazelpaw let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Owlpaw heard soft snoring coming from the dusky brown she-cat and purred. She sat down and groomed Hazelpaw's messy fur till it gleamed in the fading sunlight. She laid down next to her sister and put her head on her paws. She saw Swiftpaw enter the den and she closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing to make it seem like she was sleeping. She heard him go back and ask Sagefrost about something. She craned her neck in an attempt to see what they were talking about when Swiftpaw came back. She slowed her breathing again and closed her eyes. Owlpaw felt his gaze on her pelt before he exited the warm den. Owlpaw opened her eyes and sat up.

"You can go to sleep now, you know," Sagefrost meowed sleepily.

"Ok," she mewed walking toward the entrance.

"You can check on her tomorrow," the blue-grey she-cat said walking back to her nest.

Owlpaw glanced toward the fresh-kill pile and realized how hungry she was. She quickly swiped a small mouse off the pile and ate it. She fluffed out her fur and quietly padded into the apprentices den. She picked her way through the sleeping bodies till she got to her nest and curled up, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

_Owlpaw opened her eyes to pitch darkness, so dark she couldn't see her paws in front of her. She tried to move, but her legs felt heavy and weighed down. She strained to see at least _something _in the blackness, but couldn't. Suddenly, there was something bright. Owlpaw flinched and blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the lighting change. She realized it was still dark, but something was still very bright. She looked up and saw the moon, full and cloudless. Something flashed by her and her fur buffeted slightly. Three more figures flashed by her and stopped farther ahead. She almost jumped out of her fur as a flash of lightning lit up the darkened sky and a loud boom of thunder followed it shortly after. Owlpaw gripped the ground with her claws as the wind suddenly picked up, threatening to whisk her away. She looked up and saw figures within the forest quietly stalking up to the four figures ahead. She watched in horror as they leapt on the foursome, bringing them down. She silently wished the screeching would stop as she closed her eyes._

_"On the full moon of the coldest night, they will come. The four, with powers unseen till now. From the depths of despair, they are found. A Storm will save them, then they will save it"_

* * *

Owlpaw woke up with a start, kicking Frozenpaw with her hind leg in the process. He yelped and jumped up, looking around wildly.

"Sorry," she whispered. She looked around and saw Swiftpaw and Littlepaw were still asleep. She stepped over Littlepaw's tail and nudged Swiftpaw with her nose. Swiftpaw stirred and looked up at his brown furred sister. He yawned and sat up in his nest, stretching.

"What is it, Owlpaw?" he murmured. She glanced toward Littlepaw and saw that she was still asleep.

"We need to talk," she said looking at the two black toms. "But, we need Hazelpaw too. Follow me."

She left the apprentices den and headed toward the medicine den. It was still fairly early, but by the smell of it, the dawn patrol had already left. She paused by the entrance and opened her mouth. She didn't smell the medicine cat so she quietly padded in. Her pelt brushed against the brambles around the front and Hazelpaw sleepily looked up. Seeing all three of them she sat up in her nest, flinching slightly as she put weight on her bad leg. She adjusted herself so her leg was slightly out to the side.

"Is Sagefrost in here?" Owlpaw whispered.

Hazelpaw looked at them questioningly. "No? Why?" she asked, interest sparking in her eyes. "She left to go get more herbs this morning, saying something about they won't go bad as quickly when you gather them early."

"Ok, great, because we need to discuss something," Owlpaw meowed, sitting down.

"What is it?" Swiftpaw mewed warily.

Owlpaw sighed before answering. "I had a dream last night, and I heard something strange…"

* * *

**Contest time! Pineblossom is having her kits soon and I need names and descriptions for them! Here are the parent's descriptions:**

**Pineblossom - Black she-cat with white paws  
Brackenflight - Very dark grey tom with white markings and dark blue eyes**

**Give your suggestions for names and/or descriptions and I'll choose the best! Good luck!**


	13. We Wait

**I'm sorry! Sorry I kept you guys waiting for ****_two weeks._**** I feel awful. I actually have no excuse this time. Thank you to Moonpebble of Lightningclan, Shadowfur1017, Bella Mattina, and Eaglehaze (guest) for submitting names! I'm still excepting them, but if you've already submitted, please give others a chance :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw listened intently as his sister described her dream. His eyes widened slightly when she mentioned the four figures. _That kind of sounds like my dream, _he thought in surprise. _Mouse-dung! I forgot to tell them about it! _He waited patiently for Owlpaw to finish so he could tell them _his_ dream.

"- and a voice said, _"On the full moon of the coldest night, they will come. The four, with powers unseen til now. From the depths of despair, they are found. A Storm will save them, then they will save it". _What do you think it means?" she asked_._

"What does what mean?" Sagefrost asked walking in, scaring all four of them.

"Oh, well," Owlpaw started.

"It's a prophecy she received last night," Hazelpaw interjected._ "On the full moon of the coldest night, they will come. The four, with powers unseen till now. From the depths of despair, they are found. A Storm will save them, then they will save it"._

Sagefrost's eyes widened a bit at the prophecy. "How do you know about that?" she asked hurriedly.

"I had a dream about it as well, Sagefrost," Swiftpaw said stepping forward. "The details were different, but the prophecy was the same."

She nodded and mumbled something to herself. She then flicked her tail at them to follow her and dashed out of the den. Swiftpaw followed the medicine cat to Bumblestar's den where she stopped, mewed a quick greeting, and then ducked inside. Sagefrost sat down in front of the golden tabby tom and waited for the apprentices to sit down beside her.

"Yes, Sagefrost?" Bumblestar mewed. "Did you get a message from Starclan or something?"

"_I_ didn't," she meowed glancing at Swiftpaw and his siblings. "_They_ have, though."

Bumblestar twitched his ears and looked at the foursome expectantly. "Well? What did they tell you?"

Swiftpaw told him what had happened in his dream. Bumblestar showed no emotion the entire time, making Swiftpaw slightly nervous. He stepped back and let Owlpaw explain her dream. She repeated the vision and sat down once she was done. Bumblestar was quiet for some time before he finally spoke.

"You four, go and sit outside my den until I call you back," the leader demanded. The four of them dipped their heads respectfully and exited the den. Swiftpaw sat by the open rock face next to the leader's den. She strained to hear what they were talking about, but gave up after hearing nothing but murmuring. He paced in front of the den as his siblings calmly sat around him.

Frozenpaw frowned. "Swiftpaw, why are you worried? For all we know you and Owlpaw could have just gotten it by mistake," he said.

"No, they must have gotten it for a reason," Hazelpaw said looking at her paws in confusion. "I don't think non-medicine cats get pr-par-pre-"

"Prophecies," Owlpaw answered.

"Right, prophecies. I don't think normal cats like us usually _get_ prophecies, so it has to mean _something_," she murmured. She suddenly looked up in excitement. "I got it! What if _we_ are the cats in the prophecy?"

Swiftpaw stopped pacing and all three of them looked at their sister is disbelief. The cheery cat's smile faltered a bit as she looked at her siblings. "What?"

"Nothing," Swiftpaw murmured, starting to pace again.

All four of the apprentices turned to look at the leader's den as Sagefrost calmly walked out, without Bumblestar.

"So? What did he say?" Frozenpaw asked getting to his feet.

"Nothing of importance," she meowed curtly.

"Then what are we supposed to do about the dream?" Owlpaw asked, walking in step with the medicine cat.

"We wait," she said simply. "Hazelpaw, come into my den so I can look at your leg. The rest of you, go see your mentors."

And with that, the she-cat nodded toward the siblings and disappeared into her den. Hazelpaw shrugged and followed her into the den. Swiftpaw looked over toward his brother and sister and sighed in defeat.

"Well, she is the medicine cat," he said. "So I guess we just wait."

"But how can we wait when there're still questions unanswered?" Owlpaw mewed frowning.

"We listen to Sagefrost and _wait,_ Owlpaw," Frozenpaw said irritably. He swiftly padded over to his mentor who was eating a small finch by the fresh kill pile. Swiftpaw turned to his sister to see her gaping at Frozenpaw in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"I wonder what that was for," Swiftpaw said curiously. "Come on, let's go see our mentors."

Owlpaw closed her mouth and nodded slowly. Owlpaw saw her mentor before Swiftpaw and waved her tail goodbye to the black and white apprentice. Swiftpaw looked around for his mentor when Nightpaw walked up to him smugly.

"So, I saw you and your siblings sitting by Bumblestar's den," he snickered. "You get in trouble, kittypet? Or do you want to go back to your Two-legs?"

"It's none of your business, Nightpaw," Swiftpaw growled. "Now leave me alone, I'm looking for Nettlestripe."

"But why won't you tell me? Is something wrong?" he asked in fake worry.

"I said it's none of your business so leave me alone," he repeated walking toward the warriors den.

Nightpaw stepped in front of Swiftpaw, blocking his way. "Littlepaw, maybe you can get it out of him," he meowed smiling.

Swiftpaw turned his head to see the fiery red she-cat padding out of the apprentices den looking sleepy. Littlepaw smirked at the both of them, sitting down calmly and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I don't know, Nightpaw. I think the kittypet needs persuading," she sneered. "As the older apprentice, you need to teach the younger ones how to act."

"Maybe he needs to learn now," Nightpaw said taking a threatening step forward. Swiftpaw backed up and flattened his ear against his head, growling quietly at the dark grey tom.

"Swiftpaw!" Nettlestripe's yowl made him jump slightly as he quickly dashed up to his mentor. Nettlestripe glared at his apprentice. "What do you think you were doing, trying to get in a fight?" he growled.

"But he started it!" he mewed defiantly. He flinched when Nettlestripe's glare worsened.

"I don't _care_ who started it, I'm finishing it," he spat. "No training today, you can go and clean up the elder's den. And while you're at it, the nursery as well." Swiftpaw looked at his mentor in shock before walking toward the medicine den to get moss, dragging his tail in the dirt. He saw Nightpaw laughing hysterically but was surprised when Littlepaw didn't join him. She stared blankly at the black and white tom before quickly trotting over to the fresh kill pile. Nightpaw's mentor, Brackenflight, walked out of the warriors den, flicking his tail for Nightpaw to follow, and padded out through the thorn tunnel. Nightpaw turned and smirked at Swiftpaw before following his mentor out and into the forest. Swiftpaw inwardly growled and headed toward the medicine den, giving one last glance toward the Bumblestar's den. _What does it mean…?_


	14. Mouse-sicle

**Thank you Brighteyes of Thunderclan, Shadowfur1017, Bella Mattina, SmartJayfeather (guest), andShayminlittle for reviewing! I actually had a bit of fun writing this chapter! This is from a different POV though. Introducing... a Frozenpaw chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Frozenpaw walked briskly through the forest, mumbling to himself. After hearing about the prophecy and the dreams, his head hurt from all the information. He had asked his mentor if he could go hunting by himself and she said he could. He really didn't feel like doing anything, especially hunting, but he needed to get away from it all and just think. He had felt kind of sorry for snapping at his brother and sister like that, he didn't know what had gotten into him. He thought it was just because it was early or because of his headache, but he knew it wasn't true.

He shook away the lingering thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. He sniffed the air, breathing in the crispness of the leaf-bare air and the smell the pine trees around him gave off. The scent of mouse hit his nose and he instantly crouched down. He peeked out behind a thorn bush and saw a small clump of moss moving slightly and a thin brown tail sticking out. He slid his paws over the snow-covered ground till he was within range of striking. Gathering up his legs, he sprang and landed right on top of the small animal, delivering the killing bite. Snow fell from a branch above Frozenpaw and landed on him, almost burying him under the white blanket. He jumped out of the snow pile, mouse in jaws, and shook the snow out of his pelt. He put down the mouse and pawed at it. It was frozen to the touch. _Why can't I do anything right? _he thought irritably. He picked up his frozen mouse again and headed toward the river.

He let out a yelp of surprise as his paw landed in a rabbit hole, twisting. He hissed through his mouse and jumped out of the hole. He placed the paw on the ground slightly, but hissed again as pain shot up his leg. He licked his paw gingerly, wondering why it wasn't cold. He shrugged off the thought and took a step forward. He gritted his teeth, but kept moving until he saw the riverbank. He tried running faster, grunting with every step. He flopped down by the frozen river and sighed. He dropped his mouse in front of him, putting his head on his paws. He looked at the snow-encrusted mouse and let out an icy breath. The mouse's fur softly buffeted, making it look like it was still alive.

Frozenpaw frowned at the prey before letting out another sigh. "I just don't get it! Why does Swiftpaw get everything?" he asked loudly. "And even Owlpaw! They were always the favorites, those two. Why can't _I _get some recognition? Why wasn't it me or Hazelpaw that got the dream?"

He got up from his spot and started pacing back and forth. "Why are they the special ones? What do they have that I don't?" he murmured under his breath angrily. He looked back at the frozen mouse; it hadn't moved a mouse-length. "And now I'm talking to a _mouse._ A _dead mouse._ Great," he scoffed.

He walked over to the river and broke the thin ice on top. He sat at the river's edge and looked down at his reflection in the frozen water. _I don't look different, do I?_ he asked himself. He looked at himself for a little bit longer, pondering, when he got up onto his feet.

He glared at his reflection. "I just want some attention for once!" he screeched. He brought his paw down on the open water angrily. He and was surprised to feel solid ice. He slowly lifted his paw and saw that the small patch of water was frozen over, like it wasn't broken in the first place. Frozenpaw slowly lowered his paw and just stared in shock at the fresh ice. He put his paw over it again, just to make sure it was still there. He saw a flash reflecting on the ice and looked up. One beam of light shown down on him from the treetops, covering him in golden rays. He felt the warm sunshine warm his pelt.

_'The four, with powers unseen till now…'_

Frozenpaw looked around in confusion. "Hello?" he asked hesitantly. "Is someone there?"

_'The four, with powers unseen till now…'_

The whispering voice echoed around the small area, filling the black apprentice's ears. Realization hit him and he smiled.

"Yes!" he cheered. He skipped around the clearing, saying 'yes!' over and over again.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Frozenpaw, calm down,' he murmured to himself, taking a deep breath. "Let's see if I can do that again."

He walked over to another clear patch of water and looked into it. He floated his paw over the stretch and ice appeared in his wake. Frozenpaw could barely contain his excitement. He stepped away from the ice-covered river.

He looked at the ground. "Does it work on the ground, too?" he asked himself. He swept away some snow till there was just a blank patch of dirt showing. He hovered his paw over the ground and slid it around. Icy frost seemed to grow where his paw once was. Frozenpaw smiled.

"Wait till I tell Swiftpaw!" Frozenpaw meowed. He dashed out of the clearing. He screeched to a stop and turned around. He grabbed his frozen mouse and continued back to camp. He bounded through the entrance and immediately headed to the nursery, where he knew Swiftpaw would be. He saw him outside of the nursery, a look of worry splashed across his face.

"Swiftpaw, meet me by the oak tree," he murmured through the mouse. Swiftpaw looked at him strangely, but nodded. With that, he went and found Owlpaw in the apprentices den and told her the same thing. Finally, he headed to the medicine den and found Hazelpaw, but Sagefrost wasn't there with her.

"Hazelpaw, I need to show you guys something," he mewed. "Let me help you." He let Hazelpaw lean on his shoulder a bit while they slowly made their way to the oak tree. The tree was special to them; reminding them of their time they ventured into the clans and found Stormclan. It had been a meeting place for anything they needed to talk to each other about. Frozenpaw stepped through the deep snow till they reached the meeting spot. Owlpaw and Swiftpaw were already there. Swiftpaw got up from his spot.

"What's wrong, Frozenpaw?" he asked, frowning a bit. "Is Cloudclan invading? I'll shred them."

Frozenpaw set down his snow-coated mouse. "No, they're not invading," he laughed. "I have something to show you, though."

The three siblings nodded and sat down. Frozenpaw swept away some of the snow with his tail. _Well, here goes nothing._ He slowly slid his paw over the barren ground and icy frost sprouted from the ground and glistened in the sun light. He sat back and rocked on his haunches. _I hope it didn't freak them out _too_ much._


	15. The Past and the Future

**Ohmigosh I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend! I had a lot of projects due and I had to finish them last weekend. Excuses, excuses, I know. Thank you to Bella Mattina, Brighteyes of Thunderclan, and Shadowfur1017 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Swiftpaw awkwardly carried the moss from the medicine den to the elders den. He still didn't like that Nightpaw hadn't gotten in trouble; he did start it, after all. He ducked into the den and mumbled a greeting before setting down the springy moss. He quickly rolled up the dirty moss and set it down in the dirt place. He took the fresh moss and padded it down on the den floor.

Cherryflight purred. "Thank you, Swiftpaw," she mewed. "We appreciate you doing that for us."

"Well, you're welcome, but I was forced to do this," he mumbled. He dipped his head toward the elders and grabbed the remaining moss, going over to the nursery.

"That apprentice doesn't know a compliment when he hears one," Molewhisker grumbled.

"I'm sure he's just having a rough day," Smokeclaw interjected. "I heard he almost got in a fight."

"As long as he isn't bugging me," Molewhisker sighed, patting down the moss and curling up.

"You know, those four look a lot like Pikeclaw," Cherryflight said. "I wonder why. I thought he was killed by those foxes."

Swiftpaw set down his moss, hearing them talk about him. He quietly stalked up to the front of the elders' den and perked his ears, looking through the entrance.

"There was enough time in between for him to have kits," Smokeclaw added. "Maybe it was with that one other cat with him during the fox fight."

"Well there were kits there…" Cherryflight murmured.

Swiftpaw, not looking where he was standing, tripped over his moss ball and stumbled into the elders' den. He sprang up and shook some of the dirt from his pelt.

"Oh, I wasn't- I didn't- uh," he stuttered.

"It's ok, Swiftpaw," Cherryflight laughed. "What do you need?"

"I was hearing you talk about a fox attack and kits," he started. "Do you know how long ago that was?"

"About three moons ago, Swiftpaw," Smokeclaw answered. "Why?"

"My parents were killed by foxes three moons ago." His voice cracked slightly and he ducked his head. "I was only a kit then, and my mother told us to flee to her sister's barn."

"What were your parent's names, by chance?" Cherryflight mewed, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Pike and Ribbon," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Pike?" Cherryflight and Smokeclaw said at the same time. "Was he light brown with black tabby markings?" Smokeclaw asked.

"Yes, why?" the black and white apprentice asked.

"That's Pikeclaw, Smokeclaw!" Cherryflight exclaimed. "That _has_ to be! It can't be _that_ big of a coincidence!"

"You're right, Cherryflight!" the elder agreed.

"Pikeclaw? My father lived here?" Swiftpaw said in awe.

"Yes!" Cherryflight said, shaking her head in excitement. "As a matter of fact, he was the deputy, a well respected one at that."

"Well then why did he leave?" the apprentice wondered.

"I think you can answer that one, Swiftpaw," Smokeclaw chuckled. "Your mother, Ribbon, was probably expecting you four and Pike wanted to be with her and your siblings."

Swiftpaw nodded. "Wait till I tell the others!" he exclaimed. "I need to go and switch the moss in the nursery first, though."

"Great, now could everyone be quiet? You sound like a bunch of chattering sparrows," Molewhisker grumbled.

Cherryflight and Smokeclaw smiled at the black and white apprentice. The golden she-cat motioned with her paw to leave them in peace and Swiftpaw dipped his head toward them before leaving. He grabbed his moss and hurriedly ran over to the nursery. He murmured another greeting and set out on finishing his tedious task.

Honeywhisker purred. "Slow down, Swiftpaw! The kits are going to think you're trying to play with them or something," she laughed. The kits looked over their mother at the black and white apprentice.

"I'm just trying to get it done," he muttered. He felt tiny claws in his tail and he looked back irritably. He saw Thistlekit trying to tackle his tail and he flicked it, hitting the tom in the face.

"What was that for?" Thistlekit growled.

"I'm trying to replace the moss and I don't need kits to make the job harder."

"Just because I have 'kit' in my name doesn't mean anything," Thistlekit grumbled. "Besides, I'm almost five moons old! And I'm almost as big as you."

Swiftpaw looked at the black and grey tabby tom and sighed quietly when he realized he was right. He went back to changing the moss. _Starclan there's a lot of moss here,_ he thought. He went over to Pineblossom. He looked at her large belly and realized it couldn't be that long till she was due.

"Hi Pineblossom, do you want me to change your moss?" he asked politely. He silently pleaded that she didn't.

The black queen nodded gratefully. "Yes, please." She slowly got up and went over to the corner where the other queens were keeping the kits so Swiftpaw could work. He watched Mothkit pad up to her while he changed the queen's moss.

The light brown she-kit put her paw on Pineblossom's belly. "How many kits did Sagefrost say you were going to have?" she asked, twitching her white-tipped ears.

Pineblossom purred. "About three, and they're due very soon."

"Great! Then there will be more kits to play with when we're apprentices! Right, Thistlekit?" Mothkit mewed gleefully.

"Uh, yeah, Mothkit," Thistlekit mumbled, looking at his paws in embarrassment. "Playing with kits as apprentices, of course, instead of training or hunting with our mentors."

The little brown she-cat smiled.

"Ok, Pineblossom, there you go," Swiftpaw said through the moss. The queen plopped into her nest and sighed.

"Thank you, Swiftpaw," the queen murmured gratefully.

"You're welcome," he meowed. A sudden pained look came across Pineblossom's face and she groaned. Swiftpaw dropped his moss and looked at the queen scared. "Uh, what's wrong? Are you hungry or something?"

"She's kitting, mouse-brain," Hollyshade hissed. "Go get Sagefrost." The jet black she-cat got out of her nest and went by Pineblossom, cooing and trying to calm down the frightful queen. Swiftpaw bolted out of the nursery, almost colliding with a surprised Spiderstep. He rushed into the medicine den and saw Sagefrost organizing herbs in the clefts that dotted the sweet-smelling den.

"Pineblossom's kitting," Swiftpaw meowed, surprisingly not out of breath.

"Say no more," the bluish-grey she-cat mewed, grabbing some herbs and heading toward the nursery, Swiftpaw right behind her. "Go get a strong, but thin branch," the medicine cat mumbled around her herbs. Swiftpaw nodded and went out into the forest. He found a strong-looking stick and ran back to camp. He ducked into the nursery, avoiding the questioning mews from the rest of the curious clan. The black and white apprentice saw Sagefrost pushing herbs toward the queen. Pineblossom shut her eyes as a ripple of pain went through her. She stifled a scream and Swiftpaw set the stick in front of Pineblossom.

"Pineblossom, you need to eat these raspberry leaves, it'll help you," Sagefrost mewed. The queen nodded dully and licked up the herbs. The medicine cat put her paw on Pineblossom's belly. "They're close to coming, take this stick in your mouth. Swiftpaw, take the kits out of the nursery."

Swiftpaw nodded and herded the kits out of the cramped nursery and into the clearing.

"What's wrong with Pineblossom?"

"I heard a scream, is a clan attacking?"

"Is Sagefrost in there?"

Swiftpaw growled. "Pineblossom is kitting, no clan is attacking, and yes, Sagefrost is with her," answering all the questions.

Brackenflight pushed through the rest of the gathered clan.

"You said Pineblossom is kitting?" he asked hurriedly. Swiftpaw nodded and stopped Brackenflight from bolting into the nursery.

"She needs to be alone now. She has Sagefrost and the other queens with her, she'll be fine," Swiftpaw reassured the tom. _I hope…_


End file.
